


Nikki Sixx: Hero

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Crack Fic, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nikki is a good boyfriend, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki saves Tommy's day
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Nikki Sixx: Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).



Nikki heard a loud scream followed by the sound of something being thrown. He raised an eyebrow as he heard the scream again. It was most definitely Tommy, but why he was screaming, Nikki had no idea. Setting down his bass, Nikki headed towards the room where they had set up game systems and had a huge TV. He knew Tommy had gotten a new game and would be in there.

What he didn’t expect was to see Tommy perched on top of a table, a shoe in hand.

“What the hell is going on?” Nikki asked.

“Oh sweet Jesus, you’re here,” Tommy breathed.

“It’s kinda hard not to be when I could hear you screaming all the way on the other side of the house,” Nikki shook his head. “What are you doing on the table anyway? You know we save the table dances for night time.” He winked at Tommy.

“Dude, there is a god damn spider the size of a rat in here,” Tommy told him. “It fucking ran at me man. It’s probably packing heat or some shit.”

“A...a spider?” Nikki asked. “You’re screaming over a spider?”

“It’s fucking huge!” Nikki started to laugh. “Laugh all you want you asshole, doesn’t change the fact that it’s a huge ass spider!”

“I didn’t realize spiders had asses,” Nikki teased. Tommy glared at him. “Wait, so you’re telling me that the blood, and satanic symbols, and all that shit doesn’t bug you, but a spider does?”

“You hate clowns!” 

“That’s different! Clowns are pure evil! Haven’t you seen IT?”

“Well, spiders are the pets of Lucifer or some shit!”

“Okay, okay,” Nikki sighed. “If I get rid of the spider, will you calm down?”

“Yes,” Tommy nodded.

“Okay, where is it?” Nikki asked, looking around.

“It ran off when I threw a shoe at it,” Tommy told him. “It’s crawling up the wall…” Nikki turned and his eyes widened.

“Holy fucking shit,” Nikki’s eyes were wide. The spider was bigger than he thought it would be, not quite as big as Tommy had told him but it was still pretty big. “I’m gonna need a bigger shoe…”

“Just get rid of it!” Tommy begged.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Nikki battling a very fast spider, but finally, he got rid of it, letting Tommy come down off the table finally. Tommy immediately wrapped his arms around Nikki.

“Nikki Sixx you’re my hero!” Tommy told him. Nikki smiled and kissed his temple.

“I mean, I couldn’t let the big bad spider kill you,” Nikki laughed. “But, there are a couple payments due now.”

“Name it, it’s yours,” Tommy smiled some.

“First, I want a kiss,” Nikki smiled as Tommy started peppering kisses wherever he could put them.

“What’s the other thing?” Tommy asked in between kisses.

“If there’s ever a clown around, you gotta get rid of it,” Nikki laughed, to which Tommy’s smile got bigger.

“You’ve got a deal babe.”


End file.
